pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CompliensCreator00
Welcome to the wiki, CompliensCreator00! Hi there, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CompliensCreator00 page. You can create and share your own plants or zombies in this wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck, CompliensCreator00! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 11:19, April 29, 2011 User Fave Plant I saw your message on ZJ's talk page. I "make" the userboxes. (they're actually just copies from pvz wiki.) You can actually use jpeg for the pix but since majority of the pix here are png, you just have to make it png, since I don't know how to make it work for BOTH image types. Sorry. :( --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 12:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki. I also like your wiki. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 13:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go here. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 14:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I reply to you. I reply to you.Your wiki is good. Clicky Here Layout Not all Plants have Almanac Entries, so the layout was almost useless. I'm making a new one instead. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 15:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Categories Don't add Category:Plants created by CompliensCreator00. If this was allowed, then all users should have a category like this. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' RG3000 who's tired to log in I saw the blog of one of your users. "The Game" isn't nice for people who play . I'm a concerned troller, the only difference between me and other trollers is that I hate people losing The Game. Pleash change it. (Don't take this seriously, I just hate losing The Game) !!! I was searching in Help Wiki then: Good! Now you know how to use Copy/Paste trick! Umm... I want to ask something Why did you watching my talk page? Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 01:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) WHY! Why do you wanna delete Lord Tourettes!? Re: Lord Tourettes SIGH. Well then, Then I'll do THAT REply Well did you DELETE those Ben 10 compliens? I din't bother to. And now you WOULD bother to delete this!? SIGH SIGH... Adding a " I'm Watching Your Every Move " won't even bother me. Like I even care about that. http://complipedia.wikia.com I checked it out. It's cool. website ok. maybe when i have time. :) ZL123 in! Hello! I like PvZ. ZL123 - out! ZL123 22:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) For CompliensCreator00 I Saw Biospark22 Steal your Crazy Gargantuar idea. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 01:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Pult Mania 2 Sorry,I can't! Sorry! So who made those plant, where did you found that picture? Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) PvZComix You might as well add some already made comix of PvZ. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 01:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Can Help us protect the wiki from vandal/spammers when we (Zomplant Jelo,Randomguy3000,Gups ta third,and including me)must go to school? I hope you can (; By visiting the wiki everyday.NOT MUST Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 13:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) oi you deleted plant ideas i made it why? Alright, here why. *1: You hae improper grammar. *2: Your ideas aren't good. *3: You are bad at capitalization. *4: You make stub pages. *5: You know. PAVaS Hi! Just block the user above (the wikia contributor cause he/she is rude) Cofee BAM! Let's eat a Jalapeno! 02:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I've just blocked him/her for 2 days.Plant lover 1+1+10000=10002 I AM ACTIVE 03:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) About those badges. Please turn it off because Jelo didn't want to see anyone spamming for badges. Cofee BAM! Let's eat a Jalapeno! 02:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Lily-pult I'l made better pic! Apple pult what's ur problem? why do you keep deleting my apple pult? is it because someone already has an apple pult? can there be 2 plants of the same name? crap you. --i am pissed What Plants In you screenshot, what was that green tallnut, the watermelon one and that banana one? Pufflesrcute 01:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the picture! --From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 00:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you want.... Do you want me to upload my picture of cloud chomper to the cloud chomper page? (when it's made) 15:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC)]] PLants Are you going to make the Water-Melon and that no-eyed doom-shroom one(what's it called)? Pufflesrcute 23:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to create them? And also I have another idea for the Blind Doom-shroom. When you plant it, it isn't sure when to explode, so it waits for a zombie to start chewing one it. Pufflesrcute 23:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cardboard Magnet Is this ok.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 10:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Freeze-shroom Is this good? Dung Dinh Anh 14:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Do not think my name is junk!It's OK in my country you know!Dung Dinh Anh 14:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo request Like in the chat, you requesting me to made a picture of Fall Melon, so I did. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 09:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Your brother are naughty!! I has created this picture, then your brother took it and created this >:( Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 14:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Someone making a impossible mini-game Someone made this Have I Won Yet? impossible achievement. It is truly impossible because at wave million the game will freeze when the wave starts, and the waves are too hard. Actually the freezing starts earlier! Is that All You Got? and You Gotta be Kidding! is much better. Lily-ppppp- ? I really don't get this. The heck!? Why did you delete my blog? RE:The Heck?! So I can't make more blogs of these, yet I can't add any more news? I mean, I don't have Admin rights! Why can't I just make my own blog? =( Weel, I'm fine about that. I'll be giving some new news every day on your talk page, no? HE SPAMS DERP. Look here for a spammer's activity feed: Click ME ME ME ME ME! One of the comments he made: (EXACT COPY) _________________________________________________________________ lets head to the arcade joe _________________________________________________________________ *Should you ban him: *100 years? *60 years? *9000 hours? *5 years 2 months 8 weeks 5 days 10 hours 40 minutes 25 seconds? *Or just forever? Lily-ppppp- ? I don't get it. Too Much Talk? (Bookbay made this) You should clear some of your talk page! There's too much... Can You Can you give me permission to make the Zombie Blockade? Also can you make the pic.? I can only use Paint to make pictures. Thanks!user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 15:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Could? Could thishttp://Zombie be Zombie Mode 1-2? You can post it. Add more zombies, my paint crashed, so that's all i can do.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 20:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC)